Pompeii
by BooksxandxWildflowers
Summary: The Romans wouldn't listen to Reyna. The tore apart Camp Half Blood. And all he was is for Katie to be positive. This is a songfic for Pompeii by Bastille. Tratie. Rated T for death and swearing.


_I was left to my own devices_  
><em>Many days fell away with nothing to show<em>

I stared at the damage the war with the Romans. It was horrendous. Without our key fighters we were defenseless and offense less. There were barely any survivors.

_And the walls kept tumbling down_  
><em>In the city that we love<em>  
><em>Great clouds roll over the hills<em>  
><em>Bringing darkness from above<em>

I watched the Big House crumble to pieces as the Romans continue to murder us. And now, as everything I knew and loved came crumbling to shreds, not even Mr.D could keep away the oncoming storm.

_But if you close your eyes,_  
><em>Does it almost feel like<em>  
><em>Nothing changed at all?<em>  
><em>And if you close your eyes,<em>  
><em>Does it almost feel like<em>  
><em>You've been here before?<em>  
><em>How am I gonna be an optimist about this?<em>  
><em>How am I gonna be an optimist about this?<em>

I closed my eyes. Can_ anything _be the same again? I told Katie to do the same. Could this ever feel like home again?

"How can we fix this?" I asked her. "There has to be a way!"

"You can't Travis. No one can." she sighed.

_We were caught up and lost in all of our vices_  
><em>In your pose as the dust settles around us<em>

We had been so obsessed in worrying about our own personal issues that we had missed what was hurtling at us from thousands of miles away. I looked at Katie Her chin turned up in a determined way, like somehow she alone could save the Camp. But through her resolute façade I saw the hopeless tears threatening to fall. But all we did was wait as the filth settled under our fingernails.

_And the walls kept tumbling down_  
><em>In the city that we love<em>  
><em>Rain clouds roll over the hills<em>  
><em>Bringing darkness from above<em>

I heard the cabins fall and silently wailed. Why myhome? Why us? And it only got worse as the goddamned storm began and the freezing rain came pouring down on us.

_But if you close your eyes,_  
><em>Does it almost feel like<em>  
><em>Nothing changed at all?<em>  
><em>And if you close your eyes,<em>  
><em>Does it almost feel like<em>  
><em>You've been here before?<em>  
><em>How am I gonna be an optimist about this?<em>  
><em>How am I gonna be an optimist about this?<em>

"Please Katie! Just don't look!" I begged. If anything Katie could see that we could bring back our home, if only we pretend it was never taken.

"Katie we have to think positively. We have to stay strong!" I cried. I couldn't lose Katie.

"There's nothing left. Not even a single flower. I couldn't think positively even if I wanted to." She replied brokenhearted.

_Oh where do we begin?_  
><em>The rubble or our sins?<em>  
><em>Oh where do we begin?<em>  
><em>The rubble or our sins?<em>

"We can go back! To the beginning, and solve the problem. Back to where we screwed up first. There, we can end this." I said trying to convince her to stay.

"There is no beginning. Only end. The end of us." was her bitter reply.

_And the walls kept tumbling down_  
><em>In the city that we love<em>  
><em>Rain clouds roll over the hills<em>  
><em>Bringing darkness from above<em>

I knew it was finished when the tree came down. Thalia had died earlier in battle so she didn't have to endure the torture. The one thing that had saved my ass when I need saving most, besides Katie, was gone. Everything I had ever loved had collapsed. Was gone. Forever. And that goddamned storm came on stronger, adding lightning to the mix. I mentally gave Zeus the finger.

_But if you close your eyes,_  
><em>Does it almost feel like<em>  
><em>Nothing changed at all?<em>  
><em>And if you close your eyes,<em>  
><em>Does it almost feel like<em>  
><em>You've been here before?<em>  
><em>How am I gonna be an optimist about this?<em>  
><em>How am I gonna be an optimist about this?<em>  
><em>But if you close your eyes,<em>  
><em>Does it almost feel like<em>  
><em>Nothing changed at all?<em>

_"_Please, Katie! I need you to stay with me!" I pleaded as that asshole Octavian sauntered over. "Be the optimist I know you are give me something happy. Please!"

"The only happy thought I can muster is that... I love you Travis Stoll. I always have, always will." Octavian's sword stabbed her in the heart a split second later. And I don't think I've ever screamed so loud before, not even when that ass-hat's blade plunged into my own heart.

But what sucked the most is that I had never said that I loved her too.

* * *

><p>So yeah...<p>

I know I haven't been on in like a month... but here's something for you! I also know you all hate me know too because I killed them. Sooooooorrrrrryyyyy...

And Just to Clarify:

-I apologize for all the swearing. But if you were in Travis's position you wouldn't be all, "pumpkin-eater" and crap, would you?

-The line about vices, i know vices doesn't mean personal problems. i was just running with the concept of the line caught up.

-This is from Travis's POV

-I am discontinuing Sleepover At Silena's... I got bored and was out of inspiration for it. I will try to continue writing oneshots however.

ALSO: Any TMI fans out there? Well I am reading them now and am starting a little Clace fic so yeah!

*I solemnly swear that I am up to no good and don't own PJO or Pompeii.*

Send me a lovely review if you please.


End file.
